


It's perfectly normal...

by Multifandomfanfics



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Grief, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Kate already had her baby, Multi, Possible drug relapse, Strauss isnt dead in this fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3866398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomfanfics/pseuds/Multifandomfanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At first Kate refuses to accept Meg's and Chris's. death....Then it hits her....And it hits her hard....She doesn't wanna feel the pain and guilt....Will Rossi save her from herself before it's too late...</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's perfectly normal...

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a Grey's anatomy scene

Kate watched as the unsub shot Chris and Meg multiple times on the video feed.....Kate slowly backed up from the room when she saw both of them take their last breath.She couldn't do anything....She couldn't breathe...couldn't talk...not even cry....Kate turned around and took off in a full on run to her car."I'll go get her"Rossi blurted before walking fastly.Before he could get to her she was already gone along with her car.She drove and her mind wondered to when she was an drug addict...She never told anyone...except Meg and Chris...But since they were gone...She gets a bag full of oxy and other pills from a junkie pharmacist.Kate drives home and Rossi arrives there at the same time...."Kate...I'm sorry...so so sorry"Rossi said stepping out of his car..She didn't say anything...."Okay well um...I'm here if you need anything"Rossi said before walking away..."I-I was a d-drug addict..For about 6 months...Then I got clean....."Kate said quietly....Rossi didn't seem to hear her.."I have a baggie full of black market oxy in my coat pocket....and I'm trying to decide on whether or not to take it"Kate abruptly blurted...Rossi turns around with a shocked and concerned look on his face...She take the bag out of her pocket and holds it up."I got the whole meg and chris thing figured out"Kate said before turning around...."Kate...Drugs isn't the way to numb pain"Rossi said trying to convince her to give him the drugs."Then what is.....Alcohol?.....Suicide?"Kate aksed loudly."There isn't a right way to numb pain...You need to feel the pain...It's normal...to feel the pain"Rossi said softly."It's not.'Normal'."Kate blurted before turning away..."It is...It's what makes us human....It's okay to feel grief and pain..."Rossi replied...."Meg and Chris are dead."Kate realized...Rossi nods his head in response."They died"Kate said tears threatening to fall."I-I don't wanna feel it..."Kate Blurted backing up from him..."I don't....I don't think i can"She said..."You have to..."Rossi replied.Kate digs in her pocket for the bag of oxy.."Ssh I don't think i can do this"Kate half shouted..."You have-You have to...If you dont....that bag of oxy is not gonna be your last..."Rossi said louder...Kate realized he was right and held out the bag toward him...He took it and soon she was hit with the death of Meg and Chris...She broke out into a large sob before falling to the ground...Rossi got down on the ground with her and held her while she sobbed   
"You're gonna be okay...Your gonna survive this...It's normal...Boring even.."Rossi murmured holding her tighter....It started to rain but they just stayed there...Rossi held kate as it rained...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for all the hits and kudos More fanfics to come!!:)


End file.
